


Problems (It's not that complicated)

by heronmint



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off a twitter post!, gets a little drunnnkkkk, how does one tag?, not THAT drunk though, pushing my minhwan agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronmint/pseuds/heronmint
Summary: Straight guy worries he’s being homophobic to gay roommate, realises he’s fallen in love with him.Plot twist: It turns out Daniel doesn’t have any problem with Seongwoo kissing guys unless it’s him he’s kissing.





	Problems (It's not that complicated)

**Author's Note:**

> i went a little cray with this,, was inspired and wrote this pretty quickly HAHA

Straight guy worries he’s being homophobic to gay roommate, realises he’s fallen in love with him.

Plot twist: It turns out I don’t have any problem with Seongwoo kissing guys if it’s me he’s kissing. 

To be straight, (ha) Daniel never thought of himself as homophobic. He thought he was pretty open minded, he never bothered so much about whether anyone was gay or not. He had a few gay friends back in high school, and it wasn’t a big deal even then. So when his roommate, Seongwoo, told Daniel that he was gay, Daniel was completely fine with it. It was the same as his other gay friends, like Jaehwan, or Sungwoon. It wasn’t anything to make a big deal out of. 

However, when he came home and was met with Seongwoo and some other random dude making out sloppily on the couch, he couldn’t come to terms with why he felt his blood boiling. Like he was annoyed...resentful...disgusted. 

It took Seongwoo and the random man a second before they even realised Daniel standing at the door altogether, eyes staring at them, piercing like daggers. Seongwoo, being Seongwoo, was immediately startled by Daniel’s wordless entrance, and chuckled awkwardly, 

“Whoops, guess I didn’t see you there. I’ll bring it over to the bedroom okay! SO sorry.” 

Just like that, Seongwoo hurriedly grabbed the loose clothings on the floor, and with his cheeky, playful smile, he dragged the man by the wrist into his own room, slamming it shut as they continued with their...other activities. It wasn’t like this was the first time either. Seongwoo normally brings back other men to have fun with. With his kind of sexual appetite, and his dashingly good looks, Daniel wasn’t any much surprised. That man could basically grab and take anyone of his choosing. 

Daniel met Seongwoo about a year ago as roommates, and they shared a flat nearby to their campus. They already had mutual friends by then, and it wasn’t hard for them to immediately hit it off as best friends. In no time, they were already going out to get drinks together, and talking about the most random things till daylight. They had become friendly enough that they could even joke around, sometimes Seongwoo would pretend to flirt with him, and as a joke, Daniel would keep it up and pretend to flirt back. Daniel was straight, and Seongwoo knew and respected that. It was just a joke between friends, and both of them knew that as well. 

Everything was as per normal till a few months back, when Seongwoo started to bring guys to home. At first Daniel was completely okay with it, it shouldn’t matter to him about what Seongwoo does in his private life. However, increasing in past few weeks, Seongwoo had been bringing more men back, and Daniel couldn’t help but butt his nose into his business. Again, Daniel shouldn’t be caring, but he couldn’t help but be disgusted and disturbed by it. Like he wanted Seongwoo to stop. It honestly made Daniel feel really bad and uneasy. He really should be minding his own business, and he shouldn’t have been as disgusted as he was. It wasn’t like Seongwoo was doing anything wrong. He could sleep with who he wanted to sleep with, as long as there is consent between both parties. It made him think, if men that Seongwoo was bringing home to sleep with was already bothering Daniel so much, what would happen if he ever got a boyfriend? Perhaps he was overthinking the issue, but it started to make Daniel feel awkward whenever he gazed at Seongwoo, and could barely look at him in the eye. It only served him embarrassment and guilt for whatever lewd thoughts Daniel had in his mind. 

Daniel was at the kitchen at midnight, mixing his coffee, hoping that staying up late enough to finish up his project would serve helpful enough to distract him from his thoughts. However, the unfamiliar figure that just exited from Seongwoo’s room served to be extremely unhelpful. He looked down, mixing his coffee a little more furiously. 

“Hey man, sorry about scaring you earlier today. Ongie and I got..a bit carried away,” Daniel looked up to be met with the man he had seen earlier that day, sucking Seongwoo off like a leech. His face glowed with the light shimmer of the after-sex glow, and his clothing looking extremely disheveled, his hair an absolute mess. The boy was smiling at him like a schoolboy, and honestly looked like a pretty nice guy, but it took Daniel all the self control in the universe to not throw the steaming coffee into his face. What did he say? Ong-ie? Exactly how close could they be after a single fuck. 

“Whatever, do what you want. Just..go away.” It came up way more angsty than Daniel had anticipated. He was pretty sure it didn’t sound half as bad in his head. But he looked up at the dude like he could kill with a stare. At least he could sense his mood, because he had a moment of panic and confliction, before he backed off wordlessly almost immediately, heading out of the door. The moment the main door was slammed shut, Daniel let out the breath he had been holding in a frustrated sigh, taking a momentarily sip of his warm coffee. It was only a few  
moments he would be met with his death. 3...2...1..  
“Daniel! What did you just do? Did you seriously just make Minki sob?” 

There it was, Seongwoo stormed out of the room, waving his handphone directly in front of Daniel’s face. 

Minki: Ongie T.T Your roommate is so scary….  
Minki: I tried to apologise...I really did...

“Okay, I admit that I was a tiny bit rude, but he’s totally exaggerating, I didn’t even say much!”

“I swear to god Kang Daniel. What’s wrong with you lately! I saw your stare today, you looked like you could execute the whole of Korea. Hitler would be bloody RUNNING at the sight of that face. I know I got a bit carried away today, but was that really necessary? And being cold to Minki when he was trying to apologise?”  
“I...I…” 

Daniel couldn’t find the right words to spew out. What was he supposed to say? Watching you remotely with any kind of sex life is pissing the fuck out of me?

“This isn’t the first time. Ever since a few weeks back, when I started bringing a few guys back, all you’ve been doing is giving them those devil death glares but remaining shy and awkward, even avoiding me when I try to talk to you! What exactly is your problem?”

Daniel could only stare blankly at Seongwoo. Because even he himself had no idea what was wrong with him. He could watch as Seongwoo shouted at him, heaving in frustration as he could evidently see him trying his best to hold back his tears. He could only watch as Seongwoo stormed out of the flat in anger, too dwelled in anger to even take anything along with him. Daniel blanked out, he settled his coffee onto the kitchen countertop, trying to process what had just happened. His legs gave way, and he sagged, leaning against the kitchen countertop completely. Running his finger overs his hair, it only came to his realisation now: What had he done. 

_____

 

Thankfully, Seongwoo came back the next day, but it wasn’t like everything had returned back to normal. Seongwoo was a little more distant and cold, and it made Daniel feel like a kicked puppy, which was stupid, because Daniel was the one that had been trying to avoid him for the past few weeks. But this felt more like the validation that he had officially pissed Ong Seongwoo off. 

He tried to appease Seongwoo, really. He made him breakfast and put it out on the dining table hoping the smell of delicious waffles would lure the forever hungry cat out of his room, but to no prevail. He even tried to make a pretty card with a giant TT, to represent how he’d been feeling for the past few days. However, it didn’t help that Seongwoo immediately crashed back into his room once he got back from class. 

It didn’t take long for his own friends to realise how sad and moppy Daniel had been for the past few days. He had been awfully more quiet, and it was harder than usual to get Daniel to laugh, and Daniel had awfully low standards when it came to laughing. 

“Alright, spill the beans. Tell us which asshole we have to beat up.”

Daniel was snapped out of his dazed state with the concerned face of Jisung and the ready-to-fight-a-Bitch face of Jaehwan. 

“It’s nothing! I just..I just...nevermind.” 

“Yeah, sure. That’s why you’ve been sleeping in lessons and refusing to go out and hang AND refusing to laugh at my jokes. If you won’t laugh at them, literally no one will!” 

“Daniel, it’s okay to tell us if anything’s wrong. We won’t judge, we promise.” Jisung’s forever caring and smoothing voice never failed to help calm down his own bundle of nerves.

“Seongwoo’s...angry at me.” 

He paused for a moment, before he let out everything all at once. From whatever had been going a few weeks ago, to the argument that had set Seongwoo off for the past few days. He choked, because damn, when the words came out of his own mouth it really was even worse than he had imagined. 

It was silent for a moment.

“Holy shit Jisung...Daniel is going through his gay awakening. I can’t believe I’ve lived to see this moment-“

“What the f-“

“I would like to thank my family, my friends, everyone who had lived to see this moment. Thank you to Daniel for not being a little sh-“

“What the actual fuck.”

“Kids, CHILL. Jaehwan, shut your mouth. Daniel, so let me sum things up for you. You’ve been moody because Seongwoo’s been bringing men back home. You feel sad not getting his attention, you feel panicky and nervous when he’s around. Your heart hurts when he’s mad with you. Right?” Jisung questioned calmly. 

“...about right.” 

“Congratulations dickhead, that’s called jealousy!”  
screamed Jaehwan. 

The puzzle that had been left unfigured for so long was finally starting to piece themselves together. He was having difficulty grasping control of how he even felt. Was he supposed to be happy? Sad? Angry? Ong Seongwoo. The thought of him alone drove Daniel wild. His stubbornness, his attitude, his forever perfectly styled raven hair, his sparkling brown eyes, the three little moles on his cheek, like a tiny constellation he just wanted to stare at and touch all da- Oh. He laid his palm against his own heart, as he felt it thumping quicker and quicker. Daniel felt his own cheeks burn up.  
Oh.

He wanted to Seongwoo to himself. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to hug him, he wanted that billion dollar smile to himself. Oh my god, he was a massive dick, and all this time he was more concerned on whether he was being homophobic or not. Daniel wasn’t the sharpest, nor was he the straightest tool in the shed. 

“It’s okay Daniel. Self realisation is always the first step to everything.” Jisung comforted, which made Daniel feel more relieved of the sort. Especially since, well, it is Jisung. But it only gave Daniel a good five minutes before he fell straight back into ¡PANIC! mode again.

“I’ve been such a HUGE fucking dick. What do I say? I’m sorry for being a dick, I actually just wanted to fuck you, oh and with feelings!”

“Sounds about right.”

“Shut UP Jaehwan!”

“Here, my experience. Nothing can’t be solved with a little bit of alcohol. I’ll get Minhyun to drag Seongwoo along so y’all can talk it out nicely!” Jaehwan remarked.

“Okay, Jaehwan. So you’re saying that the million dollar idea to help Daniel patch up his friendship with Ong is to have a party.” Jisung questioned, cocking up his eyebrow. 

“Question is what CAN’T be solved with a party.”

“I don’t know, global warming?”

“That’s not the point Daniel. I’ll host a party tomorrow night, bring our friends along, get you some good ass vodka, get a little tipsy talk about yo FEELINGS, and boom. Everything will be alright again.”

“Harhar you’re hilarious Jaehwan. But there is absolutely NO fuckin’ way I’m coming for your stupid little par-” 

_______________

 

Daniel couldn’t believe Jaehwan got him to come for his stupid party.

Truthfully, Daniel couldn’t sleep all night, tossing and turning just thinking about his own roommate. Maybe if he thought through it enough, his feelings would go away. But boy was he wrong, the very thought of Ong Seongwoo himself made his cheeks burn like absolute fire, and the feeling made his own heart tingle in the most mysterious of ways. At this point, Daniel was so far gone, but the small thought in his head that Seongwoo was STILL angry at him frustrated Daniel to no end. He practiced apologising in front of the mirror, he replayed the every single scenario that could go on in his head. There didn’t seem to be any good way of saying, harhar, I caught feelings for you that’s why I pissed you off unknowingly. 

Even through all that overthinking, Daniel still decided to come anyways. Perhaps he did need a little alcohol to calm down his own nerves. He felt like a pressure tap that was about to explode. Daniel decided to dress to good old, ‘it looks simple and good but little did you know I spent 2 hours planning this outfit’. He was dressed in a plain white v neck shirt that properly framed his wide shoulders (that he was always proud of), and his favourite pair of jeans. 

As per normal, Seongwoo, was late, and Daniel took the opportunity to down his first glass of beer in an attempt to unwind a bit from the stress the week had been giving him. Everything was chill. Sungwoon was going off about his recent blind dates, Jaehwan was laughing animatedly and Jisung was sipping on his beer responsibly, chuckling at Sungwoon’s story. Daniel thought it couldn’t be that bad after all. He was feeling the most relaxed so far in the past week. 

And that was exactly when Mr Ong Seongwoo decides to barge through the door, with the big entrance everyone was used to, “Hello Losers!” he exclaimed, holding up a bag of beer he had bought. Behind him came Minhyun, who rolled his eyes at Seongwoo, making it a point to properly close the door behind him. Daniel could see Seongwoo drift his eyes towards him for a moment, and he shifted awkwardly. It looks like no one had given him the heads up that Daniel would be here today, but if Seongwoo was good at anything, it was acting. It took Seongwoo a microsecond to give him classic smile again, placing his pack of beer onto the table. He was dressed in his striped button down and classic blue jeans. He looked good. Daniel could feel his ears feel red as he turned away to down himself in his beer again, wanting his thoughts to be washed away together with him. 

The rest of the night past on in a blur, the group played a few rounds of never have I ever, and the line was beginning to draw between the lightweights and the actual sane few. It didn’t take long for Sungwoon wanting to vomit for the 10924092 time, and Jisung having to carry him out of the house because the toilet was beginning to get hogged by Minhyun and Jaehwan, who obviously were not just deciding that it was better to pee together with a friend. Daniel scratched the back of his ear, not knowing what to do with the sudden silence that had fallen now that he was in a room together with Seongwoo. This was one of the times he wished he couldn’t take alcohol well. 

“Don’t feel nervous, you always scratch the back of your ear when you feel awkward.” 

Daniel jumped at the sound of Seongwoo’s velvety voice, as he turned and watched him, elbow on the coffee table, wistfully taking another sip of his beer. Seongwoo was a light-headed drunk, and it kind of got him to say whatever the hell he wanted with zero filter. 

“I’m not.” Daniel lied through his own teeth. 

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Seongwoo smirked, rolling his eyes a little. How the hell does he still look this hot while drunk? Daniel thought, annoyed, before his train of thought was rudely interrupted by Seongwoo again. 

“You know, I’m not mad at you anymore...I saw your card, it was pretty cute, just like you.”

Just like you. Daniel was pissing his pants, his face couldn’t have gotten any redder. He wanted to hide his face behind his blanket and screech into his pillow, but that was something to be saved for later when he got home. Seongwoo turned back to Daniel, seemingly lost in thought as he stared straight into his eyes. 

“Has anyone told you that you have the prettiest eyes?”

Daniel felt his heart rate burst through the roof, he had never been more red in his entire life. He didn’t even know what to do, so he decided he should just say what he had been wanting to say to Seongwoo for the entire week. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be such a dick... I mean, I know you have your own..life as well, and I also know that I shouldn’t have been ignoring you either… I just… I just…..”

Daniel swallowed, and he felt as if he had grasp onto any piece of courage he had presumably left. He looked into Seongwoo’s eyes, and he decided it was better to let Seongwoo know whatever he should know. 

“Like...you. Like, not as a friend friend. No, I mean, YES, as a friend. BUT I also like like you more than that. But that doesn’t mean I..er I…-” 

He was cut off with the feeling of soft thin lips on his. What the fuck. WHat the FUCK. OH GOD. Seongwoo was kissing him. In all honesty, it wasn’t much. It was gentle and soft, Seongwoo had merely laid his own lips against his own. There were no magical fireworks of any sort, it was just the tingle of his lips on his own that made him melt a little. Daniel could get used to this. All of Daniel’s worries, frustrations, thoughts, all of them washed away by a simple brush of softness on his lips. So after what seemed like a millisecond and Seongwoo retreated, Daniel could still feel the tingle of him on his lips, and it was no secret that he wanted more. 

“You’re an idiot, Niel.” 

Daniel laid his eyes onto Seongwoo. It had come to his observation that Seongwoo was as red as a tomato as well. He was blushing so hard he could pass off as a stop sign on one of those traffic lights. It seemed surreal to Daniel. He was so cute. How could a man as perfect, witty, smart and amazing as Ong Seongwoo be blushing because of him as well? Maybe it was the influence of the alcohol, maybe Daniel simply had the biggest dick in the world. Cupping Seongwoo’s tiny face with his large hands, he could feel how hot Seongwoo really was. Chuckling to himself, he decided to go in for his lips again, for the lingering feeling that he wanted to chase back again. This time, it was different. Daniel worked his lips against Seongwoo’s. It was gentle and slow, like they had all the time in the world. He could feel Seongwoo slowly melted into the palms of his hands, as he slowly reciprocated the kiss, even nibbling Daniel’s lips a little. Daniel felt Seongwoo smile against his own lips, 

“You have no idea how long I’ve actually waited for this.” 

Daniel felt the same, except that he didn’t know how much he wanted it till he actually had a taste of it. 

It turns out Daniel doesn’t have any problem with Seongwoo kissing guys unless it’s him he’s kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> based of a twitter post i've seen!  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/bxdnew/status/1017133586850484225
> 
> also follow me on twitter!! @peachyminty ;)
> 
> do leave your kudos & comments! it'll mean the WORLD TO ME uwu


End file.
